


Ryan and Technology

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This started as Ryan learning how to use emojis, which then spawn into Pat meeting up with Ryan in Chicago.





	1. #47 Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Each prompt is a chapter title. The title of the work is the basic summary of the arch

Ryan thinks that technology is overly complicated. He likes the idea of a cell phone but all he wants is a simple phone that he can call out on. He doesn’t need the internet or any other of those smart things. He just wants something simple. Greg’s entire life is on his phone - his schedule, pictures, phone numbers, etc. If Greg would lose or for some reason the phone stopped working his life could be in shambles.

No, Ryan likes the way his life his, nice and simple. Pat keeps Ryan’s planner up to date. They talk and text a lot back and forth to each other in order to keep Ryan’s life on track, making sure he’s not over booked on a date but that’s the extent of Ryan using his phone.

One day, Pat throws Ryan for a loop. She texts him out of the blue that says I “heart” you.


	2. #48. Diamond

“Awwww….. Pat loves you, Ryan.” Greg said over his shoulder.

“What?” Ryan said, confused.

“The heart means love. It’s called an emoji.”

“An emoji? What in the world is that?”

“Fancy word for when a person uses a picture instead of words,” Greg said. “Here, let me further explain. “There’s a whole big world out there, Ryan that people uses pictures instead of words and each of them is called an emoji.”

“Why can’t people just write out the words?”

“Because either people are lazy, can’t spell, or just like to use pictures.”

“See there’s a whole bunch of pictures you can use,” Greg gets out his phone and shows Ryan. “Here’s a heart or a diamond or a bunch of facial expressions, or even Mr. Poop.”

“Really, Greg? I’ll just keep to words.”

Greg snickered. He had to agree that for Ryan words were easier than pictures.


	3. #66. Rain

Greg had texted Pat after explaining to Ryan what an emoji was, explaining her that he was thrown for a loop about them. So one night Pat texted Ryan. She texted him a rain emoji and then simply put a question mark after it.

“What in the world is this?” Ryan thought to himself. He was tempted to call Pat and tell her to stop sending him pictures that he didn’t understand but then again he was suppose to be funny so he decide to take this a step further and have fun with it.


	4. #79. When

“When did you figured out how to text in pictures?” Ryan asked Pat when he called her one night after a show on the east coast. It was still early at home in Washington.

“I was the fiddling around on the phone when I found all these pictures.” 

“Greg said they were called emojis.”

“Greg texted me, encouraging to send them to you because you were so frustrated by them.”

“Figures. I’m not frustrated, I’m just confused trying to figure out what they exactly mean?”

“I can stop. I just sought it was cute. Something to let you know I’m thinking about you.”

“Hey, I have an idea. Can you get your parents to watch the kids next week. We’ll be in Chicago for a few days. Maybe fly out and spend some time together?”

“Consider it done. Just let me call them, they been itching to come up anyways.”

After the phone call Ryan talked to Greg. “Hey thanks for telling Pat to keep texting me. Now, I’m excited about next week while were in Chicago. I’ll be unavailable.”

Greg looked at him for a moment, confused and then the light bulb went on. He mumbled to himself, “You lucky bastard.”

Greg went up to Ryan once and whispered to him, “Be careful or you’ll get child number 4.”

They both laughed.


	5. #78. Where

“Where are you?” Ryan asked Pat

“At luggage carousel at O’Hare. Ryan don’t worry I’ll be with you soon.”

“I know, I’m just so in the mood right now that I’ve been driving Greg up the wall about how soon you’ll get here. He said you better get here before we need to be at the theatre tonight, if you get the hint.”

“I know. You’re not going to the theatre tonight before you and I have a meeting,” Pat said seductively.

Greg passes Ryan in the hotel lobby at that moment and asks, “Why are you blushing?” smirking, knowing full well who was on the phone with Ryan.


	6. #62. Spring

Pat told Ryan that she had her luggage and she was going to get on the Blue Line of the L-Train. Once on it would take her 45 minutes to get to downtown. He told her to text him when she got on the train and then he would be waiting at the station to “pick her up” and walk, or maybe run back to his hotel room.

Once she grabbed her luggage, she put a spring in her step and quickly followed the signs to the train. She paid her fare, texted Ryan she was on her way, and sat down trying to keep her cool.


	7. #94 Independence

Pat enjoyed her independence from Ryan but when he was gone for long stretches, especially since Clare was getting older and not needing mom so much, Pat realized she missed Ryan. That was something they needed to discuss. She knew Ryan like to go out on the road, and being gone for this length a time was not normal but she needed to tell him that she truly missed him. She was very thankful that her parents realized the need for her to meet up with Ryan on the road, even if it was only for a few days.


	8. #89 Work

Pat barley could contain her glee when the train stopped and she saw Ryan waiting for her. They definitely had been apart too long because of work. Ryan had done some soul searching and realized that he would never be apart this long again. He only worked because he wanted to, not that he had too.

They made sweet, luxurious, love. Taking their time to reacquaint themselves. “Yes,” Ryan thought to himself, “I miss this; just snuggling with my girl and not having a care about anything.”


	9. #97 Choice (Talk)

After a while Pat indicated that she wanted to talk to Ryan about the length of time he was away.

“I think I know what you’re getting at. I’m totally homesick; I want and miss you so much. I’m so happy your parents could watch the kids for a bit so you could get away. If I could get out of tonight’s performance I would just to stay in bed with you. I promise no more than a week or two at a time before coming back home.”

They sealed the deal and after a momentary rest period Ryan reluctantly left the warm, loving arms of his wife to join his Improv brothers in the hotel lobby to get ready for another show.


End file.
